


The Ballad of Derek and Stiles

by lheadley



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lheadley/pseuds/lheadley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at the end of Season 3B, while we all await the onset of Season 4 with nervous anticipation</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ballad of Derek and Stiles

Once upon a time,  
(Which is not so long ago),  
There lived a grumpy werewolf,  
Called Derek, who you know.

Derek suffered manpain,  
He wore leather quite a bit,  
His jeans were most constricting,  
Which meant he’d never sit.

Derek’s pecs were perfect,  
His abs were marble hewn,  
Though Derek’s eyebrows disappeared,  
With the rising of the moon.

But Derek’s heart was lonely,  
He yearned to find a mate,  
When, strolling through his woods one day,  
There was a twist of fate.

Two teens who stood before him,  
One with his lips apart,  
A target on his T-shirt,  
Who quite pierced Derek’s heart.

Derek was dumfounded,  
He knew not what to say.  
He glowered somewhat bashfully,  
And he realised he was gay.

The vision’s name was Stiles,  
Or so his sidekick said,  
And Stiles was Derek’s every thought,  
Every image in his head.

Derek longed to speak his love,  
He knew what should be done,  
You were supposed to pull their pigtails,  
But pigtails had Stiles none.

Derek sought alternatives,  
To signal his intent;  
He banged Stiles up against a wall,  
(That’s not quite what he meant).

He rescued Stiles from Kanimas,  
(That didn’t go so well).  
He defended Stiles from evil Matt,  
And caught him when he fell.

He took his top off frequently,  
Whenever Stiles required;  
What gave to Stiles a moment’s joy,  
Was all Derek desired. 

And in his darkest moments,  
When Derek felt despair,  
Stiles would grip his shoulder,  
To tell him he was there.

When Stiles was taken over,  
By an evil, glowing fly,  
Derek fought to help him,  
(And then went home to cry).

Derek sought his mother’s help:  
She took him by the paw.  
“If Stiles is all you say he is,”  
“This is worth waiting for.”

So Derek waited patiently,  
And Stiles was in his dreams,  
But this Stiles had six fingers,  
Which is less good than it seems.

Thus Derek was abducted,  
By that nasty person Kate,  
But Stiles rides to the rescue,  
For Stiles is Derek’s mate.

Their love is slowly building,  
As the best loves always do,  
This story ends in romance,   
Jeff – you know it’s true.


End file.
